The Childlike Fun Initiative
by madamocho
Summary: A conversation in the blanket fort leads Sheldon to make Amy's childhood wish come true. Since Amy didn't get to play games as a child, Amy and Sheldon take a day to play games a little less cerebral than they're used to. If you like Shamy games and kisses, come join us! Written for The Big Bang Theory Forums fluff challenge. One shot.


**The Childlike Fun Initiative**

 **A/N: Hey guys this little bit of fluff was written for The Big Bang Theory Forums. Seems like the recent storyline has people down so I wrote a fluff fest of what makes me happy. Shamy kisses and games. Enjoy!**

Sheldon was putting the kettle on to boil, anticipating the arrival of his girlfriend. He put the tea box on the counter and placed the yellow and blue mug next to them. He looked over to the couch where Penny and Leonard were sitting cuddled up together. "Amy should be over shortly and I don't know if she wants you two joining in with us or not." He shot them a stare that told them that they were not welcome.

Penny couldn't resist. "Sheldon, I already told Amy I wouldn't be interested in swinging with you two." She turned to Leonard and stroked his cheek. "I'm much, much too jealous." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, that's the only reason." Penny winked at him.

"Well speaking of swinging, what we have planned today is in a similar vein. You already mentioned swinging, what else do you think of when I say taking turns, chasing one another, blindfolds, doing whatever Simon says…" Sheldon trailed off coyly, hoping that Leonard or Penny could guess at what he was hinting at. Instead, he got gap-mouthed wide-eyed stares. "Things you would do at recess," Sheldon stated. When the stares turned to looks of confusion Sheldon explained further. "A little over a week ago, Amy and I had a boy/girl sleepover. Even though I thought it was rather childish at first, I really enjoyed it. That night Amy said that she missed out on a lot of things that kids do socially, especially playing games. That's when I suggested we dedicate a day to playing childhood games. But not the ones outside. There are way too many spiders and birds out there. Aren't I the best?" Sheldon finished with a warm smile.

"So are you two going to have a tea party?" Penny teased.

Before Sheldon could answer Leonard chirped up, "They already do that every day." Then pointed at the kettle. "Except they don't invite teddy bears or wear their mommies clothes."

"Hey, who knows what goes on over here after we leave," Penny said highly amused. Sheldon gave them both an exasperated look.

"Well, I think we should leave the two of them to it before someone calls us a goose and we end up in the mush pot." Penny smiled as she rose from the couch. She reached over to Leonard and tapped his leg. "Tag." She zipped out of the apartment.

"Oh, it's on!" Leonard announced and bolted through the door almost colliding with Amy and her giant cloth bag. "Sorry Amy, I just need to tag Penny." He maneuvered around her and quickly opened and closed the door to 4B. Amy heard an "Aha! Tag!" followed by squeals, not all of them coming from Penny.

She entered the apartment and smiled at Sheldon, who was already setting down two cups of steaming tea on the coffee table. "Hello Sheldon, are you still up for doing this?" She was half expecting him to back out all week, but no texts canceling the date had come.

"Of course. I had such a great time building the fort that I thought that this should be a hoot as well." Sheldon beamed. "And since we decided on doing this a week ago we have all day at our disposal." He sat in his spot. "What did you bring with you?" He motioned to the large fabric bag.

"Oh cards, board games, a few other things." Amy smiled mysteriously.

"Very good. I have made preparations as well. So shall we get started? I thought it would be fair to alternate choosing between games so that I wouldn't get stuck playing nothing but girly games all day." Sheldon stated.

"Girly games? Like what?" Amy pursed her lips together.

"You know, playing with dolls, skipping rope, playing house."

Amy's lips twisted further at the "playing house" reference, thinking of the adult meaning, but said nothing about it. "Sheldon, I have no interest in doing any of the things you just mentioned."

"Fine. But the person who doesn't choose has the right to veto the game if they don't want to play."

"I agree as long as there is a good reason to veto." Amy nodded.

"Very well." Sheldon agreed. "So since this was primarily your idea, you may pick first." He inclined his head in a gracious manner.

Amy leaned over and opened the large bag. She brought out a deck of cards. "I thought we would start out easy and play a card game. War." She began shuffling the cards.

"Amy, Greg Costikyan states that War, because the outcome is variable and there are no choices to be made in the game, is not technically a game by some definitions."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Amy asked, not hesitating at all in her shuffling with this new bit of information.

"No, he's a game designer," Sheldon explained.

"Well in my definition it is a game. Are you vetoing it?" Amy stopped shuffling and took the top card in her hand.

"No. But I thought you should know before proceeding further." Sheldon said matter of factly.

"Duly noted," Amy said as she dealt the cards.

Sheldon gathered up his cards in his hand. "Alright Missy, you are going down." Sheldon gave her a bit of a smirk and flipped over his first card.

It was a two.

"Drat," Sheldon muttered as Amy's five won. "OK, prepare yourself for shock and awe Fowler." He confidently flipped over his next card.

It was a four.

Amy bit her lip trying hard not to laugh as she flipped over a ten and collected both cards. "Sheldon, I think the trash talk will work better if you see what your card is before talking, um what is the colloquialism…'smack."' She bit both her lips in mirth.

Sheldon glanced at his girlfriend shaking with barely controlled laughter. "You think that's funny huh? Well…" He peeked at his next card and turned it over triumphantly. "Ha you don't know 'Jack.'" He pushed the card closer to her with his finger. "Top that."

Amy peeked at her card and laid it quietly on top of Sheldon's jack of diamonds. "I guess that makes me a card 'Ace.'" She took back her ace of hearts and also Sheldon's jack.

"Oh dear." Sheldon puffed out his cheeks. "It's not even a real game and I'm losing."

Game play continued for another 20 minutes, Amy's early good fortune disintegrating until Sheldon had all but a few of the cards. Amy kept collecting and shuffling her 7 to 9 cards, the only thing keeping her alive was an ace of clubs that kept winning her new cards. When they each set down fives they knew this could bring the game to an end. "War!" They both exclaimed. They put three cards face down and then the fourth up. The up card was a ten for both of them. "War!" They both declared again and put three more cards face down. This left Amy with only one card in her hand.

Sheldon looked down at his next card before laying it down. Amy's eyes darted to the queen at the end of the stack and looked back at her cocky boyfriend."It looks as if I have you over a barrel, Amy." Sheldon said with a smirk. "This eidetic memory of mine comes in very useful sometimes. You do have an ace, but no other face cards. Your five and ten are exposed, which leave that aforementioned ace, a seven, a nine, two sixes and a four. The odds, little lady are against you." Sheldon had that irresistible confident yet boyish grin that always turned a strong woman like herself to a pile of quivering goo. And when he flaunted that eidetic memory it made her wish they had an intimate relationship so she could vault the table and take him right on top of it. The overwhelming urge to kiss him silly burned in every fiber of her being. She looked at her last card with a twinge of regret. The solitary club in the middle of the card would mean the game would continue, but if it ended now, even though she would lose, it might not be the worst thing. Especially with what she had in mind. She was not one to pretend to be weak especially for a man, but just this once she could not resist when the payoff was so big.

"It was the two." She sighed as she put the card face down at the end of the stack. "You win."

Sheldon's grin warmed her down to her toes. "I knew you stood no chance against me, Amy." He looked over at the last card with a crinkled brow. "Why didn't you put the last card face up?"

"It just would rub in the fact that I lost." Amy sighed again. Sheldon looked suspiciously at the card and started to reach for it when Amy spoke again. "Now for your reward for winning the game."

Sheldon looked up from the table, his hand stopped halfway to the card. "Reward? We don't normally give rewards for winning games. We…" He trailed off at the intense look she was giving him. That same look always turned a rational man like himself into a quivering pile of goo. Amy rose from her seat in a swift motion and captured his lips. He closed his eyes a fraction of a second before their lips met, her familiar and tender touch causing sparks to ignite in his stomach. It was strange to Sheldon that each time they kissed, it felt as exciting and new as the first time. He would have expected doing something repeatedly would make it boring and commonplace. But on the contrary, the more they kissed the more exciting it got.

Amy released his lips and slowly sat back down, glowing with a giant grin on her face. Sheldon loved that look and vowed to do all he could to have her look that way more often. He was surprised she was taking losing the game so well. Which reminded him… He reached for the last card on her end of the stack when she swept all the cards towards her and started to organize them. "Alright, Sheldon, your turn to pick a game."

Sheldon scrutinized his girlfriend sorting the cards, not sure of what had transpired. It made no sense for her to lie to him about the last card being anything but a two, but why not lay the card face up? He dismissed the thought for now and turned to the left to collect a deck of cards that appeared homemade. They were laminated and larger than a standard deck. "I thought a rousing game of Old Maid was in order. Now, Amy before you accuse me of being misogynistic, I took the liberty of making new cards reflecting the modern times in which we live." He handed over the cards for Amy to look at.

Amy started to peruse the cards. They all had pictures of their friends and coworkers on them with titles under the pictures. There were pairs of each card."The Best Friend, the Neighbor, the Microbiologist, the Astrophysicist, the Dermatologist, Mrs. Wolowitz, the Spock, Wil Wheaton, the Shrew?" She held up a picture of a curly headed woman to Sheldon. "Why is she flipping you off?"

"Leslie Winkle," Sheldon explained. "This was the best picture I had of her. This also shows why she is the Shrew."

Amy continued perusing the cards. "The Comic Book Dealer, the HR lady, the University President, the Department Head, the Hack… Barry huh, the Dolt. Sheldon that's not very nice to say about Barry or Zack." Amy shook her head. "The Meemaw, the Father, the Mother, the Sister, the Brother, the...Girlfriend." Amy stared at the photo that he used. It was her in her date night jumper laughing. She didn't remember him taking the photo, but Sheldon could be pretty sneaky sometimes. She looked up at Sheldon, but he was busy looking at his feet. Then it dawned on her. He had grouped her with his family. Her heart stuttered and she swallowed hard. She looked up at him again, but he was now tugging at a loose thread on his pants. She collected herself and moved on. "The Genius." Amy smiled at the picture of Sheldon in his date night clothes as well, smiling.

She lingered on those two cards long enough for Sheldon to look up questioningly. "There's one more card Amy."

She flipped past the second Sheldon card and there it was. A single card. With a photoshopped Howard.

The Old Engineer.

Amy's hand flew to her mouth. She really shouldn't encourage this type of thing, but this was hilarious. She tried to hide her laughter with her hand but was failing miserably. She ventured a glance over at Sheldon who was looking at her with a half smirk. "This is not at all nice to poor Howard."

"Perhaps," Sheldon said, folding his hands.

"And he should never find out about this," Amy said with as solemn a face as she could muster.

Sheldon hesitated a bit before sighing, "Agreed."

Amy looked back to the picture of Howard, photoshopped into looking like he was eighty with a large fluffy beard. She erupted into childlike giggles. "But this is so hilarious!"

"I know!" Sheldon agreed, his breathy laugh joining hers.

"Shall we play?" Amy asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Absolutely," Sheldon said collecting the cards from her and shuffling them well. "And since I won the last game, you get to go first." He dealt the cards out and picked up his.

They removed the cards that they had the twins for from their hands which left only a few cards. Amy was glad to see that one of those cards was Sheldon's. She made sure to put that one on the top so she could get the full view of him. She also realized she did not have the Old Engineer. She looked over at Sheldon who had fanned out his cards awaiting her pick. She reached out and selected a card. She had drawn the Neighbor card. The photo had a very unflattering shot of Penny eating a dumpling. She took the matching card from her hand and placed the cards on the table in front of her. She fanned out her cards for Sheldon.

Sheldon eyed the cards and selected the one on the far left. The Dolt. He was glad to get that card out of her hand. Even though she had not mentioned Zack in years it still made him slightly uncomfortable to have him in her hand. He pondered why he even made the card as he found its twin and put them on the table. He adjusted his cards and extended the Howard card from the rest of the hand by about a ¼ inch.

Amy witnessed this subtle move. "Interesting Dr. Cooper. Now by pushing that card a little beyond the rest of the hand you are telling me on a subconscious level that you are wanting me to take that card." She looked shrewdly over at her boyfriend who looked as innocent as the day he was born. "However you could be formulating a ruse, making me avoid that card and choosing the Old Engineer instead." She studied his face, but he just sat there placidly with no expression on his face. She reached towards his hand stopping two inches from the cards. She moved her hand to her right and stopped. Her eyes flicked from the cards to Sheldon's eyes. His eyes met hers and twinkled, but gave nothing away. She dropped her eyes back to his hand and grabbed the card that Sheldon had pushed forward.

"Ha ha." Sheldon cackled as Amy saw the card.

Amy gave Sheldon a determined look. "Don't celebrate too soon Dr. Cooper. This game is not over yet." She shuffled all her cards again, putting Sheldon's card all the way to the right again so she could see it better. She then took two of the cards and stuck them past the others about an inch and offered the cards to Sheldon.

"Using my strategy against me huh?" Sheldon searched her eyes. But he saw nothing that gave away her plan. She just smiled at him. He studied the remaining cards and the two pushed to the top. She had been looking to her right more than he would have expected. Even before she had drawn Howard's card. He selected the card to Amy's far right. Except Amy didn't release it. He tugged harder, but it didn't budge. "Amy let go!"

Amy frowned. "But it's my favorite card!" She released the card with great reluctance.

Sheldon looked at his Genius card and smiled at her. "It is a nice photo isn't it?" He admired his handiwork before grabbing the match from his hand and placing them on the table.

"That's not the main reason I like it," Amy said with a soft smile her eyes sparkling as they met his. He felt his heart warm as their look went on for several seconds. He almost forgot they were in the middle of a game when her words confused him. "It's my turn, Sheldon."

"Your turn for what?" Sheldon murmured.

"To choose a card," She replied quietly.

She saw his blue eyes cloud for a second then clear with understanding. "Yes, yes it is." He fanned out the remaining cards and held them out.

 _Did I just make a man with an eidetic memory forget what he was doing just by staring at him?_ Amy looked back at Sheldon who seemed a little red-cheeked. She inwardly smiled. _You go, girl!_ She grabbed another card. She smiled at the sweet picture and put the Meemaw cards on the table. She held out her few cards to Sheldon.

Sheldon noticed the four remaining cards were perfectly even in her hand. He scrutinized the cards and grabbed one. He flipped it over and let out a breath. The Shrew. He was never so happy to see Leslie in his life. He offered Amy his cards.

Amy took the one on her left. The Dermatologist. She looked down at the two remaining cards. The Old Engineer and the Spock. She looked up to see Sheldon eyeing her. She took the two cards and switched their positions from top to bottom. She then put them face down on the table side by side and switched their positions like a person running a shell game. She then picked up the cards and put them behind her back. Sheldon could hear the cards rubbing together as she mixed them up again. She brought the two cards back out in front of her and held them out.

"Are you done?" Sheldon asked grinning. Amy's eyes darted down to the cards and switched them one last time. Sheldon snickered. "Amy, Amy Amy. At best your chances are 50-50 to be named the Old Engineer. However from examining your gameplay and knowing how you feel about Howard Wolowitz I feel that I know for certain where the Spock card is." Sheldon smiled confidently and went to the card on Amy's right. "Your preference to having me on the far right has tipped your hand, my dear. I know you would much rather look at Spock than Howard. It just makes perfect sense. Spock is awesome." He gave her a look of triumph as he grabbed the card. His eyes darted down to the card, which was Spock like he had deduced.

"Well, I don't think that your reason for picking that card was accurate but nonetheless… I am the Old Engineer." Amy said with resignation.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Sheldon nodded sagely. "You and Wolowitz can whip up some doo-dads and gizmos in his lab."

"Which means you win again," Amy said licking her lips.

Sheldon's eyes were drawn to her lips by the movement. "I do excel at many things as you well know."

"Well, I guess it's only fair that the winner gets a kiss from the loser." Amy started to lean forward, her eyes dipping from his distracted gaze to his lips.

"I never imagined I would ever kiss an engineer, let alone an old one," Sheldon said wryly.

"Don't you think your lips could be doing better things than razzing the loser, Sheldon?" Amy said, mere inches away from him, her breath caressing his lips. She pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth slightly to take his lower lip in between hers. She felt his hand upon her waist and she released his lip just to grab it again. He leaned in for more, her top lip teasing him. He tilted his head a little more, their lips fitting together like they were meant to be joined. They parted slowly, Sheldon's eyelids still closed as if he were savoring the kiss.

"Now what?" Sheldon murmured.

"Battleship." Amy exhaled slowly breaking the spell.

Sheldon sighed as well his lips still buzzing from the kiss. "I'll go get the game."

"Actually Sheldon I brought it with me. It's actually not the original version but a different one with a bit of a twist." Amy walked over to her bag and pulled out the game.

"Amy, you know I'm not a fan of off-brand games. Remember the incident with the off brand Clue game you bought at the garage sale." Sheldon scolded.

"Hint?"

"Yes 'Hint.' I got all caught up in the game until the end when I accused Superintendent Chartreuse of killing Mr. Corpse with a colander in the bathroom. That was just too surreal for my taste." Sheldon shuddered.

"Well, this one plays like the regular game except when you hit your opponent's ship they get sprayed with water!" Amy beamed as she opened the box.

"Intriguing." Sheldon looked at the game appraisingly.

"Let me fill up the reservoir and we'll get started." Amy walked to the sink and filled the plastic container.

"Amy, when I get through with you, you are going to be oh so wet." Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her causing Amy's heart to palpitate and the room to get warm.

The game started and for the first few minutes no one got a hit. But when Amy called out B5, Sheldon found himself on the business end of a jet of water. "Drat!" He wiped the water off of his face with his hand. "F9."

"Miss! B6!" Amy wiggled with excitement. Another jet of water squirted Sheldon in the face. Amy did a little dance in her spot as Sheldon wiped his face again.

"I2," Sheldon said. A shot of water got Amy on the chin and she gasped when it hit her. "Ha ha." He cackled.

"B7!" Amy squealed.

Sheldon grinned. "Miss. H2."

It was Amy's turn to grin. "Miss. B4!"

Sheldon got nailed again." You sunk my sub." He studied Amy and chose his coordinates. "I3"

Amy closed her eyes just in time as the water squirted her eyelids. "You sank the little one."

The game continued until Amy had only her aircraft carrier and Sheldon had the small two-hole ship remaining. Sheldon scrutinized the board "C10."

"Crap," Amy said wiping her dripping lips. "G8."

"Miss," Sheldon replied with the smugness one gets when they can taste victory. "Amy, I must say my lips are becoming chapped from all the kisses you've had to give me today." He licked them for emphasis.

"My boat isn't sunk yet Sheldon. D6." Amy was determined not to let him win this time.

"Miss. And another thing. I'll be expecting a bigger kiss when I win three games in a row." Sheldon's eyes flicked up from the board to capture hers. "You are about to be like these coordinates...B10," Sheldon said smugly.

Amy smiled sweetly. "Miss. You talk a big game but you're like my coordinate choice. B9."

"Miss. Yes. The more I think of it, the more I like the idea of a big kiss." Sheldon mused. "D10."

A spray of water hit Amy in the face. She liked the idea of a big kiss but was not going to throw another game. She was looking for the smallest ship while her last ship was taking damage. She looked at all the places he could be and took a random guess. "F3." The water hitting Sheldon's shocked face was immensely satisfying.

Sheldon knew he was in trouble. He had three more hits to make and she only needed one. "E10." Amy giggled raising her hand to her lips before she was spritzed by the water. Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Those last coordinates are like how my lips will be when you lose and are done devouring them." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Eaten." She bit her lip to suppress another giggle.

Sheldon dropped the peg he was holding in his hand, the memory of the feel of her lips playing in his head. He darted a look at them and the way she was biting her lower one drove him to distraction. It used to be only her mind that stimulated him. Now her body awakened feelings in him as well. He was still captivated by her lips when they said, "G3."

Sheldon roused himself from her lips. "Miss. F10."

The water sprayed Amy in the face, but instead of a small blast, it kept spraying and spraying until Amy's face and neck were drenched. Amy hopped up from her spot on the chair and yelled, "Take the batteries out Sheldon!"

Sheldon opened up the battery compartment and yanked out the batteries. The water trickled to a stop. Sheldon leaped from his seat and hurried to the kitchen to grab a kitchen towel for Amy. He rushed back to her to find her unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse and looking down at her wet undershirt. A rivulet of water was making its way down her neck and for a split second he wondered about stopping it with his tongue, before handing her the towel.

"Thanks, Sheldon," Amy said gratefully, dabbing at her neck with the towel. "I think it only got my t-shirt. I'm going to the bathroom and take it off." Amy walked down the hall drying herself.

When she returned, shirt in hand, Sheldon noticed that her blouse wasn't buttoned all the way up as usual. As Sheldon's gaze lingered on the most skin he had seen since prom, Amy noticed and blushed. "I'm still air drying a bit." When he didn't seem to hear her she called his name. "Sheldon?"

Sheldon's eyes snapped to hers. "Sorry. Was just lost in thought." He motioned her over to the game board. "I believe we have to finish the game. We can play without the batteries." He sat down trying to concentrate on the game and not his girlfriend's visible clavicle. "It's your turn."

Amy studied the board carefully. The small size meant he could be in several different directions. His next turn he would sink her aircraft carrier. "F2."

Sheldon beamed from his spot his eyes crinkling. "Miss. Which means I call G10, which sinks your aircraft carrier, which means I win not one, not two but three games in a row." He licked his lips in anticipation. "And I still believe I should get a big kiss for being undefeated." His eyes dropped to her lips. "Pay up Amy."

Amy smirked at Sheldon. "So when you say a big kiss, what are the parameters of the kiss? Is it the length of time, movement or boldness on the part of the person who initiates the kiss?"

Sheldon pondered for a second and replied. "I would leave that up to the kisser. However, I think a combination of those three elements would meet the criteria of a big kiss."

Amy stood up and sat next to Sheldon on the couch. Her attention flitted from his clear blue eyes to his lips as she leaned in with the barest whisper of a kiss. Sheldon wasn't even sure it had happened. "Amy muphf." Sheldon's protest was halted by Amy's attack on his lips. She was so ardent in her kissing that he felt pushed back several inches, one hand finding his face, the other his chest as she consumed his lips. She finally drew away, both of them panting slightly lips tingling and cheeks flushed.

"Would you consider that adequate?" Amy asked innocently.

"More than adequate." Sheldon agreed breathlessly.

"Good. What are we playing now? I need to win something." Amy rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"Well for the sake of argument, what do I get if I win four games in a row." Sheldon arched his eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Amy said coyly. "Keep in mind that I saw your board and I had hit your small boat after all, meaning I actually won, Cheater McCheaterson." Amy said this sweetly, but Sheldon still felt the red hot shame of being caught.

"You saw that, eh," Sheldon said softly.

"I did."

"It wouldn't be along the same lines as a certain person throwing a game of War to get their lips on me would it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. So what is the next game we're playing?" Amy changed the subject looking around.

"Aha, I suspected as such but you just proved it, little lady. All those episodes of Sherlock have paid off." Sheldon crowed triumphantly.

"Ok Holmes, what is the next game." Amy rolled her eyes at Sheldon. "Hopefully something hard to cheat at."

"Indeed. Simon says. You may go first as you lost the last game."

"Because you cheated!" Amy exclaimed.

"True, but I cheated second. Go ahead. I thought one round apiece then move on to the next game."

Amy let it slide. "Very well. Simon says put your hands on your head." Sheldon did so.

"Simon says stand up." Sheldon stood.

"Simon says do a little dance." Amy smirked.

"What type of dance?"

"It doesn't matter." Amy shook her head.

"I need you to clarify," Sheldon said hands still on his head.

"I don't know, how about the Cha-Cha?"

Sheldon stood motionless. "You didn't say Simon says."

Amy smiled. "Simon says to do the Cha-Cha."

Sheldon began to move rhythmically. Amy giggled as he sashayed in front of her. "Simon says stop." Sheldon stopped. "Simon says tell me that you love me."

Sheldon looked at her tenderly. "I love you, Simon."

Amy laughed. "Fine Simon says tell me you love Amy."

"Simon, I love Amy," Sheldon said with a smirk.

"Very funny. Simon says hop on one foot." Sheldon started hopping on one foot. "Simon says to say something nice about Geology."

"Amy! That is uncalled for." Sheldon pouted as he jumped.

"Simon didn't say to complain." Amy waved her hand at him.

"Fine. Geology is helpful for minimizing damage due to earthquakes." Sheldon rolled his eyes. "But it's not a real science."

"Noted. Name your least favorite and most favorite Star Trek movie."

"The first movie was absolutely horrible. Star Trek IV, however, was superb." Sheldon sighed.

"I didn't say Simon says," Amy said gleefully.

Sheldon stopped hoping."Oh! I see, distract me with the banality of Geology then pique my interest with something actually worthwhile. I've been tricked."

"That's the whole point of the game." Amy pointed out gleefully. Your turn, Sheldon."

"Alright. Simon says stand up." Sheldon began. He frowned. "I don't care for this whole Simon business. I want to switch to Dr. Cooper says." He turned to Amy who had stood up. Amy shrugged.

"Dr. Cooper says to close your eyes." Amy just stood there, eyes watching him carefully. "Why didn't you close your eyes? I said Dr. Cooper says."

"You did. But as the game is Simon says, I'm only doing what Simon tells me." Amy replied.

Sheldon opened his mouth to protest then saw the logic of it. "Well played Amy Farrah Fowler. OK, then Simon says that whatever Dr. Cooper says is just as good as what he says. Better in fact. Simon doesn't have a doctorate. " He gave Amy a questioning look and she nodded. "Very well, Dr. Cooper says close your eyes." Amy immediately closed her eyes. "Dr. Cooper says to walk backward and list the periodic table of elements by atomic weight."

Amy held hands out to the side to steady herself. She slowly walked backward. "Hydrogen, helium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen…" She cleared the couch and was slowly approaching the wall by the front door. "Fluorine, neon, sodium…"

Sheldon saw she was going to hit the wall. "Stop."

Amy continued to move backward. "You need to clarify. Stop walking, talking or closing my eyes? Magnesium, aluminum…"

"Walking, stop walking," Sheldon said hurriedly. But Amy continued her backward trajectory until she was almost in contact with the wall. "Dr. Cooper says stop walking." Amy stopped just in time.

"Silicon, phosphorus, sulfur…"

"Dr. Cooper says stop naming the elements by atomic weight." Amy fell silent. Sheldon twisted his mouth thinking of what to do next. "Dr. Cooper says to touch your toes." Amy bent over eyes still closed and touched the tips of her shoes. "Stand up." Amy remained bent. "Dr. Cooper says to stand up." Amy straightened herself out. "Dr. Cooper says to take five steps forward." Amy took five steps till she was standing next to the couch.

Sheldon decided to bump it up a notch. "Dr. Cooper says to dance." Amy began to shimmy in a generic manner.

"Dr. Cooper says to pat your head and rub your stomach." Amy started off awkwardly, as she was still dancing, but soon she got the hang of it.

"Stop dancing." Amy didn't hesitate and continued to dance.

"Dr. Cooper says to stop dancing. Dr. Cooper says to stop patting your head and rubbing your belly." Amy stopped.

"Dr. Cooper says pretend you're a bunny." Amy frowned for a moment trying to think a bunny would do and wiggled her nose and sniffed. "Dr. Cooper says keep pretending you're a bunny and recite all the prime numbers." Amy wiggled her nose and began to recite the prime numbers. When she got to his favorite number, 73 he said, "Dr. Cooper says stop naming prime numbers. Dr. Cooper says stop acting like a bunny. Kiss me."

Amy, eyes still closed began to feel her way towards Sheldon taking small steps. She banged her shin on the coffee table and redirected left till she accidently stepped on Sheldon's foot. She turned more to the left till she was standing in front of Sheldon in his spot. She reached out her hands blindly and felt Sheldon's knees in front of her. Sheldon's speech about telling her that he didn't say Dr. Cooper says died on his lips as she slowly ran her hands up his thighs to his stomach. He would have giggled as her hands accidentally tickled his ribs on their upward ascent, but he found he had no air to giggle with. Her hands crept up his chest and he wondered if she could feel his heart fluttering in his ribcage like a trapped bird. Her hands slid up his neck to his face cradling his head between them and drawing him slowly closer to her waiting lips.

Sheldon let out a small whimper as Amy claimed his lips. She sucked on his full bottom lip before switching to the thinner top lip. Her tongue darted out to gently touch the center of his top lip before it was gone again. She disengaged herself from him with a satisfied smile, her eyes still closed as commanded by Dr. Cooper earlier.

Sheldon sat there heart pounding as he studied Amy's face. He managed to get out a hoarse whisper. " That was nice, but I didn't say Dr. Cooper says."

"I know," She said quietly.

"Well, how do we determine a winner?" Sheldon asked still searching Amy's face with wonder.

"Well, I did follow instructions longer than you did so that makes me the winner." Amy finally opened her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.

Sheldon's eyes met her newly opened ones. "You shouldn't have opened your eyes." He chided her.

"Why? I thought I had won. Is it because you didn't say Dr. Cooper says?" She asked brows knit together.

"No, because I was going to do this." Sheldon leaned forward and seized her lips, his hands encircling her waist. He pulled her closer, making her stumble and stop her fall by bracing her hands against his arms. She knew he didn't lift anything heavier than a comic book on a regular basis, but his arms felt muscular and strong under her palms. She let herself melt into his kiss until she was barely able to stand. They broke apart but kept their faces close together staring in each other's eyes. Sheldon broke the silence after several seconds of eye coitus. "What now?"

"Tiddlywinks." Amy breathed her warm breath on his cheek.

"Tiddlywinks?" Sheldon asked a bit dazed.

"Yes, tiddlywinks. You can be green." Amy nodded.

"Thank you, Amy. Leonard always fights me on being green." Sheldon noticed where his hand was and removed it. But instead of simply picking it up, he let it slide the entire length of her waist and thigh, giving an almost imperceptible caress as his fingers left her knee.

"No problem." Amy croaked recovering from the intimate touch with a shiver. She lingered for a moment more before standing up fully and walking to her bag of games. "So Sheldon have you always chosen green ever since you were little?" Amy knew how Sheldon loved being firmly stuck in his rut.

"No, actually it's a fairly recent development. I always played blue. But that's changed probably four, four and a half years ago. Since then I always try to be green. I seem to appreciate the color more. After all it's the color of my favorite Lantern, Arrow, and Hulk. And it has other merits." Sheldon finished quietly looking deep into her emerald depths.

Amy looked at him in fascination. Did he just compliment my eyes, or am I reading too much into this? Her eyes searched his for an explanation, but none came.

"Will we use the guidelines set forth under the North American Tiddlywinks Association?" Sheldon asked still lost in her eyes.

"There is such a thing?" Amy's brow wrinkled. It never ceased to amaze her at the things this man knew.

"Yes. Also the English Tiddlywinks association. But I figured since we were in North America…" He shrugged trailing off.

"I was thinking of being a little less formal." Amy went to her bag and brought out a box. She opened the box and put it on the floor. "It works best with carpet so can you help me move the table. They scooted the table out of the way and put the box in the center. The box had a cup in the middle and was ringed by 15, 10 and 5 point spaces. She handed Sheldon the green winks and the larger disc. "OK, so we need to be three feet away from the cup. We take turns flicking the winks with this bigger disc."

"Squidger."

"Huh?"

"The large disc that is used to flick the winks is called the squidger. When playing tiddlywinks competitively there is a lot of colorful terminologies such as crud, squop and boondock." Sheldon explained. As Amy stared at him with amazement he felt that warm glow he got when he impressed Amy.

"Well, we won't be playing so formally, as I wanted to play simple children's games. We have five winks apiece and if you get a wink in the cup its 25 points. Do you think two games out of three for the winner is fair?" Sheldon nodded as he knelt down on the floor. "Are you ready?"

Sheldon sat down across the board to Amy. "Sure. Since I have won three games and you only one why don't you go first." Sheldon said graciously.

"Rather than point the finger at someone who cheated I will go first," Amy said curtly. She took her blue disc and pushed down on the edge of her wink. The disc sailed right over Sheldon's head and clattered on the hardwood floor behind him.

"You missed."

Amy glared at him. "I'm just getting my bearings."

Sheldon shook his head. "Tiddlywinks requires more finesse and less brute strength. Like so." Sheldon flipped his wink so that it plinked Amy on the forehead.

"You also missed," Amy said as she put the small piece of plastic aside.

"Uhum. Yes. Bearings." He muttered.

The next four winks landed closer to the mark with Sheldon getting on the board for ten points and Amy getting 15.

"I won!" Amy crowed.

"Merely the first of three, I'm going to dominate round two," Sheldon vowed.

The second round went better with Sheldon getting in the cup and two other winks on the board totaling 40 points. Amy got two on the board but only adding up to 25 points.

"See Amy. Prepare your pucker to give the winner another smooch." Sheldon boasted confidently.

"We shall see who will be doing the kissing around here," Amy said defiantly.

"Loser goes first." Sheldon inclined his head.

"You're asking for it Dr. Cooper." Amy growled. She took aim and flicked her wink right into the cup. "Now you're going to get it."

"If by 'it' you mean a kiss then I most certainly am going to … get… 'it' and I will enjoy every moment." Sheldon drew out the words almost purring which caused a shiver to go through Amy. He took careful aim and his disc landed in the 15 point section.

"Nice try, but keep playing like that and I will be the one receiving, not giving." She shot him a look of defiance and sank another disc into the cup effortlessly. "That's how it's done."

Sheldon set his jaw in determination. He quickly did the math in his head calculating the trajectory of the disc, the effects of gravity and the pressure needed to sink the shot. He pressed on the small disc with the squidger and launched the wink right into the cup. "Ha!" He exclaimed, and stuck his tongue out at Amy.

Amy smirked at Sheldon's childlike reaction. "Be careful Sheldon. You stick your tongue out at me and I'll make you use it." Amy took careful aim and sent a wink into the 15 point area. She looked up at Sheldon whose lips were curled up in amusement. "What?"

Sheldon slowly stuck his tongue out at her again, his blue eyes drilling intensely into her green. Her stomach flipped twice as her breathing halted. Her thoughts flashed to all the things she would like to do with that sensual tongue when he slowly retracted it between his pink lips. "Promise?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Oh most definitely," Amy whispered shakily when her voice finally returned. They continued to drown in each other's eyes on all fours until an unwanted ring came from Amy's phone.

Amy blinked her eyes as if awakening from a spell. She reluctantly scrambled up off the floor and looked at the caller ID. "I need to take this. But I can still beat you while talking on the phone. Take your turn." She hunkered back down on the floor and pushed the answer button. "This is Dr. Fowler."

Sheldon was prepared to wipe that smug look off of her face he concentrated and got into the cup with his wink. He flashed a triumphant smile at Amy who was hunched over, still holding her phone in her hand. The confident look he wore slid off his face, but Amy was too preoccupied with the call to notice. She took her time balancing on her one remaining arm and shot, but Sheldon didn't see it land. His concentration was otherwise engaged.

With Amy's undershirt missing her blouse still covered her more than was deemed modest. With her on all fours it was still no big deal. But with her arm raised to take the phone call there was a bit of… well, a gap. Sheldon had a front row seat to uncharted territory. He sat there with his eyes wide. It's ungentlemanly to look, he told himself, but he was unable to tear his eyes away.

"Did you look in the second storage room?" Amy was unaware of Sheldon's predicament, she was concentrating on her own. "Are you looking for cans? Because they changed the packaging. You should be looking for jugs now." Amy rolled her eyes at why her lab assistant was calling her. She saw that Sheldon had not taken his turn yet and moved the mouthpiece away and whispered to him. "Make your move Sheldon."

Sheldon had paused with his squidger just touching the wink his motions frozen at the sudden glimpse of cleavage. When Amy spoke, the larger disc dashed against the wink so forcefully that the small disc flew three feet up in the air and landed in Amy's hair before continuing to the ground. Sheldon snapped out of it and began to try and locate where his disc had gone. However, it was a half-hearted attempt and his eyes were drawn to the irresistible sight of Amy's chest again.

Amy didn't seem to notice as she was still talking to her worthless lab assistant. And getting frustrated by what she deemed as an abuse of calling only in the case of emergency. But she saw that Sheldon had taken his turn and lined up her shot. "No, it won't be in the rack. Have you checked the floor?"

Sheldon's eyes widened as he thought he was caught staring. He then realized she was talking to her assistant and not him.

Sheldon's gaze involuntarily went from looking for his errant wink back to the newly discovered delights of his girlfriend's breasts. He ignored where her disc landed, his mouth dry and any thought of the game gone.

As her assistant droned on Amy squeezed her eyes shut, her jaw set. She opened her eyes and noticed Sheldon with a faraway expression on his face. She studied him unobserved, wondering if he had just made a breakthrough. He normally got that face when he was close to unraveling the secrets of the universe. The voice on the other end of the line stopped abruptly and Amy cursed inwardly. " Yes, so there is a pair of cups next to the ice chest. The monkeys like it when you fill them with fruit like apples, bananas, melons." Amy looked back at Sheldon who looked like he was in the zone. She moved the mouthpiece away from her lips and whispered loudly. "Sheldon go for it." This got his attention at last, his eyes refocusing and to Amy it looked like he was coming out of a trance. His cheeks were flushed as his shaky hands reached for the green disc. Amy became wrapped up in her conversation again and didn't notice the unsteady physicist in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. "Very well. Just keep me abreast of the situation."

At the word "abreast" Sheldon's sweaty hand flicked the wink much harder than he should have. The thin piece of plastic shot forward instead of arcing and nestled in the very place Sheldon had been preoccupied with a few minutes ago: Amy's cleavage. Sheldon let out a gasp and flicked his gaze to Amy's face. She was just finishing her call oblivious to the disc and straightened up to put the phone on the couch. "Sorry Sheldon, the new guy had some problems finding the monkey supplements." She noticed his stricken face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sheldon moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and wheezed. "My wink went...astray."

Amy looked around and saw one where her knee was. "Boy did it ever. That was a terrible shot." She looked down at the board and tallied up the score. "Well, I definitely won. All my winks are on the board. I don't even see all of yours." She looked around on the floor for a bit before looking back at Sheldon who still was looking unwell. "Sheldon, are you really OK? You aren't doing this because you lost are you?" She eyed him with furrowed brows. "Because Mr. you're going to have to pay up." She remained kneeling on the floor and motioned for him to come over to her with a finger. She then closed her eyes and puckered up her lips in an exaggerated way.

"But Amy…"

"Don't but me Sheldon, you know the rules. Pay up, then help me find the missing wink." She puckered up again, peeking at him with one eye."

"I-I know where it is," Sheldon said moving up from all fours and walking over to Amy on his knees.

"Then I guess you can grab it since you know where it is," Amy said waiting for his kiss.

Sheldon gulped and knelt in front of Amy. He took her hands in his large ones and leaned forward to kiss her. It started off feather light, his lips softly brushing hers, almost as if he were afraid touching her. Then the need to taste her fully took hold and he began to suck on her lips with wanton abandon. The earlier kisses and the downblouse peek just added fuel to the smoldering fire. Sheldon's tongue flicked Amy's top lip three times in quick succession. Amy loved it but when it happened again she realized what he was doing. His tongue was "knocking" to gain entrance. When the third set of licks came she was more than ready and opened her mouth to allow him entry. Their tongues met and twirled around each other like binary stars, hands in each others hair as several barriers Sheldon had erected in the past came crashing down. Sheldon pulled his lips from Amy, earning him a sad look until he gently took her earlobe between his lips and suckled it. Amy let out a small groan as he nibbled and licked her ear his hot breath driving her insane. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he left her ear and slowly meandered down her neck leaving tiny kisses in his wake. She tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before as he made his way down to her collarbone, Amy's hands entwined in his hair, his name on her lips.

Sheldon trailed a hand from Amy's hair down her neck to her shoulder. It hesitated for a moment before traveling to the V of her blouse. There was another moment of hesitation before his fingers dipped into the center of her two breasts.

Amy gasped at Sheldon's touch. It was so gentle that at first she thought she was mistaken of what was going on. He softly brushed between her breasts then removed his hand.

"You found second base." Amy exhaled breathlessly.

"And the wink." Sheldon murmured against her clavicle.

"What was it doing in my bra?" Amy asked only mildly interested.

"I flicked it in there by accident," Sheldon said between kisses.

"'Accident' huh?" Amy sighed. "Seems premeditated to me."

"No. It was accidental. I just knew that since I put it there that it was my responsibility to remove it." Sheldon was working his way back up her neck to her jawline.

"You couldn't just tell me what happened and I could have extracted it myself?" Amy asked barely holding herself together.

Sheldon dropped tiny kisses along her jaw till he reached her lips once again and gave her a soft kiss on them. "Now Amy. Where would be the fun in that?" Sheldon kissed her once more gently and leaned back to gaze at his flushed girlfriend and her thoroughly mussed up hair.

Amy stared at Sheldon, eyes glazed in bliss. "Well, now what?"

"We just finished playing one of your games. It is my turn to choose." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy tried not to show her disappointment. She was hoping for a longer makeout session not another game after what had just happened. But what they had just shared was wonderful so she gratefully accepted that as always Sheldon would dictate the speed in which intimacy occurred. She gave him a soft smile. "What game are we playing next Sheldon?" She smoothed his ruffled hair and looked into his eyes which were dilated, dark and twinkling. A finger of flame ignited in her belly.

Sheldon's voice was husky as he answered her right before he claimed her lips again.

"We're going to play Doctor."

 **A/N: I had that Battleship game. It was called Hydro battle and it was fun. Don't be the Old Engineer, leave a review!**


End file.
